


Mother May I?

by ArwenLalaith



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Belts, F/F, Light BDSM, Semi-Public Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28177368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLalaith/pseuds/ArwenLalaith
Summary: You’re hiding under Alex’s desk while she speaks with her boss.  You’re bored and decide to have a little fun...
Relationships: Alex Blake (Criminal Minds)/Reader
Kudos: 31





	Mother May I?

“Mommy...” you whimpered, kneeling, at Alex’s feet. “Mommy, please...”

“Something wrong, kitten?” she asked without looking up from her grading, sounding almost disinterested.

You whined, partly from the desperate need aching in your core, partly because she wasn’t paying attention to you. “I want to cum...” you begged. Between your legs, the remote vibrator buzzed against your clit, keeping you on the edge without letting you reach your peak.

She hummed a curious note. “You want or you _need_?” she inquired. She still wasn’t looking at you as if she knew just how badly you wanted her attention and was steadfastly refusing to give it to you.

“ _Need_ ,” you insisted, perhaps a little louder than necessary or wise, given the fact that the two of you were hardly the only ones in the suite of professorial offices. You dug your nails into your thighs in a struggle to keep your composure, meagre as it may have been. “ _Please_!”

She pursed her lips as if in thought, but ultimately answered, “No, I don’t think you may.”

“But...”

She finally looked up, removing her glasses to affix you with a stern look. “Was that backtalk, Y/N? Because you know the rules...” Her tone was decidedly unamused and you knew that you were on thin ice.

You shook your head frantically. “No, Mommy! I’m sorry!”

“Because you know why you’re here, don’t you?” she asked, voice cold and just a little dangerous.

You _did_ know.

“Tell me,” she commanded.

“I didn’t listen when you forbid me from touching myself,” you said, trying to muster shame, but not quite able. Maybe it was the bratty side of you coming out, but you found there was just something particularly erotic in breaking the rules...especially when you knew you’d get caught.

This particular rule had come about because during the recent midterm exams, Alex had been too busy to properly _take care_ of you...so, in a purely bratty act, you’d taken it upon yourself to show her exactly what she was missing. The next day during lecture...

So, as a consequence, she’d forbidden you from touching yourself for the next month. (You’d lasted all of a week before you’d broken down and disobeyed.)

“I’m sorry,” you whined, not above begging if you had to. Afterall, you’d been kneeling there for the better part of an hour, being kept on the peak without ever being allowed to fall...

She tsked, shook her head, reaching for the remote that controlled the vibrator working your clit.

“No, please...” you whimpered, knowing she was about the make things all the more difficult for you.

You were saved further torment, though, by a knock on the door to her office.

“Shit!” Alex hissed. “That’s the department head...” There was nowhere for you to hide and no time for you to dress. “Under the desk,” she demanded, leaving you no choice but to follow the command.

* * *

For about ten minutes, you were on your best behaviour...then, you got bored. And petulant that her attention was elsewhere. And it didn’t help that you were so fucking close to her cunt...

Your hand crept along Alex’s thigh, under her skirt, to brush against her clit through the fabric of her panties, making her gasp sharply and swat your hand under the desk. She cleared her throat to cover the sound. “Excuse me,” she addressed the department head.

You were not to be dissuaded, though...

You proceeded to push her skirt up to give you better access to her cunt, spreading her thighs to make room for yourself. Grinning wickedly to yourself, you pushed her panties aside and leaned in to lick up her slit, sure to focus your attention on her clit.

She reached under the desk to grab a fistful of your hair, giving a sharp warning tug and you narrowly avoided moaning aloud as the prickle of pain sent heat rushing through you to your core.

You reached between your legs, slipping two fingers inside yourself while the vibrator still buzzed away on your clit. You were already soaked, juices dripping down your thighs and you couldn’t have said for certain whether it was from the vibrator or the idea of getting caught eating your professor out. Your hips bucked against your hand, already desperate for more friction.

Your other hand was between Alex’s legs, using your fingers to spread her pussy so that you could get at her clit.

Her fingers were still tangled in your hair, but rather than make any attempt to stop you, she was pressing you more firmly into her cunt. You couldn’t help but smirk to yourself because you knew you were well on your way to making her cum.

You could hear it in her voice that she was getting closer and closer to her peak from the way she kept stumbling over her words, the way her voice shook, the ragged edge to her breathing. You lavished in the idea of making her come undone, in ruining her perfect composure so easily...even if you knew you’d pay a steep price for doing so.

You bit down on her inner thigh, making her gasp sharply. She cleared her throat, apologized, then immediately tried to cover the slip with a question so the department head wouldn’t have a chance to focus on the sound.

Laving the teeth marks with your tongue, you felt the punishing sting of her nails digging into your scalp, promising what was to follow as soon as the two of you were alone once again.

The conversation only lasted a minute or two longer, then you heard the unmistakable sound of footsteps, followed by the door clicking shut. Almost instantly, Alex demanded, “Finish me, Y/N.”

You didn’t need to be told twice. You plunged your tongue inside her cunt, lapping up her juices like an eager little kitten.

Above you, Alex, was gripping the armrests of her chair, her head thrown back, face contorted in ecstasy. Her hips bucked against your face, making you grin all the more.

She came with a sharp cry of your name and a hissed, “ _Fuck_!”

You were in the process of licking up the cum spilling down her thighs, when she sharply pulled you away by your hair, forcing you to meet her gaze...and she was obviously displeased. “You’ve been _very_ bratty, Y/N,” she informed you.

Shrugging your shoulders up near your ears, you smiled apologetically, batting your eyes. “I was bored...” you defended yourself.

That was clearly the wrong thing to say. “You almost got us caught,” she informed you. “Do you have any idea of the consequences?”

“But Mommy...”

“I don’t want to hear it, Y/N,” she said flatly. “In fact, I don’t want to hear a single _sound_ out of you.” That didn’t sound too difficult, you thought to yourself...until she stood, pulling her belt from its loops with a shush of leather on fabric, proceeding to fold it in half, slapping it against her palm with a heavy smacking sound. That’s when you knew you were in serious trouble. “Bend over my desk.”

You obeyed, supporting yourself on your forearms and for a few moments, Alex said nothing, did nothing, simply admiring the sight of you bare and waiting for her to abuse you. Holding both ends of the belt, she let it go slack, then tightened it, letting the two sides slap together with a sharp crack, making you jump in anticipation.

Without warning, she lashed out and struck your waiting ass with the belt, causing you to cry out without a thought as to where you were and who might overhear.

“We can’t have that,” Alex warned. She grabbed your panties off the floor and stuffed them in your mouth, effectively gagging you.

Alex laid into you with the belt again, but this time your cries were muffled by the fabric in your mouth. The belt thudded against your skin, stinging sharply down to the muscle. You found it wasn’t altogether unpleasant. The more strikes you got, the more the sensation turned pleasurable and your pained cries turned slowly to pleased little mewls.

“Are you getting wet, slut?” Alex taunted. You nodded, whining, making her hum an indeterminable note. “This is supposed to be a punishment.”

She let the loose end of the belt slip through her fingers, took a test swing, then whipped your reddened ass. This time, the yelp it produced was clearly from pain, the lash producing a big reddened welt where it made contact.

Again and again, the lashes struck your ass until you were crying out around your makeshift gag, tears sliding down your cheeks against your will. You squirmed and struggled, clenching your cunt.

“Don’t you dare cum!” Alex demanded.

“Please,” you begged, the word unclear and muted, not sure what exactly you were pleading for. “Please...”

“Please what?” she taunted.

“I don’t...” you mumbled, “I can’t... Please.”

With one last whip, she let the belt fall to the floor, the metal buckle clattering dully against the carpeting. “Get dressed.”

“But...” you stammered, pulling the saliva damp panties out of your mouth and inhaling deeply, filling your lungs. “I need...” you attempted to articulate, squirming and pressing your thighs tightly together.

“I said, get dressed,” Alex repeated mercilessly. “This was a punishment. In fact, you don’t have permission to touch yourself at all. Maybe this time you’ll be better at it.”

You nearly sobbed, but obeyed the order anyway. You moved to put on your panties, but Alex clicked her tongue to stop you.

“Not those.” She held out her hand and you handed them over, keeping your eyes averted. She proceeded to hide them away in one of her desk drawers and you couldn’t help but wonder if she’d use them to get off later...

It had the desired effect as you pulled your pants on, feeling the fabric of your jeans sticking to your thighs and the wetness of your needy cunt, making your cheeks burn with the humiliation Alex was trying to inflict.

Almost tenderly then, Alex brushed the back of her knuckles along your flushed cheeks. “Be a good girl for Mommy this time, okay, kitten?” she murmured. “I’m so much more fun when you’re obedient.”

You couldn’t help the little smirk that crossed your lips because you were, afterall, a brat. “That’s a matter of opinion, Mommy.”


End file.
